Configuration parameters may be used to manage various properties of a storage device. Configuration parameters often may be set during operation of the storage device. However, a storage device may take time to set individual parameters. When many parameters are being set, the aggregated time to set each individual parameter may form a significant delay.
There are several scenarios where multiple configuration parameters may be set for a storage device, even for a single storage operation. For example, properties of a storage device, such as stored values, read voltage levels, resistivity, or the like, can shift over time due to storage cell damage, storage cell leakage, temperature, or other disturbances that alter the state of the storage cells. Therefore, to counter or rectify such disturbances, customized configuration parameters may be used for a storage operation, such as customized read voltage thresholds or the like. However, setting different configuration parameters per storage operation may have a negative impact on performance, due to the delay described above.